


A Resolution

by Team_Cap



Series: RuSa fanfictions [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Basically my own interpretation on how Sapphire and Zinnia's talk went after ORAS, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Filling the void stuff, Forgiveness, Friendship, One Shot, Story dedication, mutual understanding, slight franticshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: "I've got a whole buncha things I wanna ask ya and talk about...so wait 'til we come back, 'kay?"Despite they have found a peaceful resolution between their misunderstandings, both still thought it was best to have a proper talk about it. One heart was still lost and broken while another was still trying to conquer the fear that made her change whom she was. Both were anxious yet determined to fix what was broken.





	A Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just me filling the void. I'm always hyped for that talk between Sapphire and Zinnia in ORAS but we never got to see it. It'll probably be there once the full volumes are out. So... I guess this is my version of it? We'll see. ;-;
> 
> Thank you, Republic Empire for beta reading this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

It was one of those days where the end of the world had a ten-day countdown. Misunderstanding and anger were lingering everywhere and seemed to be more important than a person's life. Everything must be consumed correctly as every second of the clock's hands ticking and tocking counted.

An age-old chaotic war between science and traditions involving the Devon Corporation versus the Draconid people. The conflict between technology and the Lorekeeper's prophecy were fought to decide which was the better choice in destroying the meteorite in order to save the world. It didn't matter despite any circumstances or excuses as the world would end, and a pointless civil war between two groups with different beliefs shouldn't take place. It was a waste of time, effort, and energy.

Sapphire let out a grumble, shaking her head as her brunette locks swayed along with it. She took a deep breath. Her grip around the Tropius tightened. She was anxious. She may have suggested this talk to Zinnia, but she couldn't help to overthink about the scenarios that happened during the meteorite's travel to Earth.

So many things had happened since she fought Zinnia. Zinnia had her reason to fight against the Devon Corporation. She didn't know what was Zinnia's exact reason, but she noticed some sudden changes in her facial expressions every time their eyes would meet.

It was full of guilt, sympathy and...fear? What sort of fears did Zinnia have? She didn't know what she did to make Zinnia act like that. Curiosity had invaded in Sapphire's mind and made her wonder. If there was anything she could do to help the Lorekeeper, then she was willing to do so.

"Are you alright?" Ruby called, noticing Sapphire's eerie silence. He took a deep breath.

Sapphire snapped out from her thoughts, blinking. She turned around to face Ruby. Her cheeks increased in temperature from their proximity. How long was she in a trance? Since when did he scoot closer to her?

"I..." Sapphire bit her lip, trying to explain what she was about to say. She was cut off when Ruby came close to her, however.

"Hey," Ruby spoke softly, pulling her closer. Their noses touched. He could feel her anxious breathings, and that was enough to curve his lips into a frown. He needed to know what was wrong with her. "...you can tell me anything." He reassured, wondering what was in her mind. He needed to know. It was making him worry.

"I..." She started, gathering her voice. Why did she have to be nervous now? She took a deep breath and relaxed, but the anxiety was still there. "...I-I'm just anxious." She muttered for a moment but regained her posture.

Ruby took a deep breath, pressing his soft lips on the tip of her nose. He sighed. He didn't need her confirmation to know that she was very anxious about this idea. He could already feel it. "You want me to stay with you until it's over?"

Sapphire bit her lip, gently shaking her head. She pressed her soft lips against his and pulled away immediately. Ruby wished their kiss lasted longer though. "I promised Zinnia that it'll be just us. I'll be okay."

She bit her lip. She knew that she and Zinnia had resolved their differences, but she thought it would be best to have a proper talk about it without any complications to the matter at hand.

"I'll...pick you up in three hours then?" Ruby asked, sounding slightly disappointed. He wanted to be there for her especially if something went wrong.

He prayed to Arceus, or maybe even to Rayquaza, that nothing wrong would happen. He was often aware that Sapphire was always strong enough to take care of herself. In his mind, though, he would always love her. He just...wanted to be there for her, especially if she wasn't feeling better.

He knew that he could not force her since the meteorite incident. It was his reckless decisions that made her act on her own and did what she thought was right. Sapphire did manage to tell him that she and Zinnia had found a peaceful resolution between their conflict. However, she still thought it was best for them to talk about it properly. He understood her motives, nonetheless. He supported it. He just wanted to be there for her.

"I'll see ya later." Sapphire gently removed his arms around her and later placed a Poke Ball in his hand.

Ruby looked at the Poke Ball curiously. His eyes widened in shock. He wanted to know why she had given it to him. "Wait...Kiruru?"

"I have a feelin' that you'll follow me, so I'll give ya Kiruru's Poke Ball just in case." She stated, straightening her posture. A blush sneaked its way onto Ruby's cheeks. How did she find out? He would just observe them from a certain distance. It was not like he would be stalking them.

Well, unless Zinnia would ask about their relationship status then that would be a  _very_ different topic. This might explain why she didn't want Ruby to get involved at all or something else...? He shook his head. It was for the best to not get involved.

"Just hang out with Kiruru and Troppy for me, okay?" Sapphire said as she grabbed Ruby's hand, rolling his fingers to hold the Poke Balls that contained her Pokemon.

Ruby just sighed, bobbing his head for a nod. If his woman wanted him to do it, then he would do it. She would just be away for three hours and two of her Pokemon were with him. Three hours would be nothing.  _Three hours is nothing._

"Take care, a-and stay safe..." Ruby said, bidding farewell to his girlfriend then affectionately pressed his lips to her cheek. His tone was full of worry.

"You too, Ruby." She bid farewell to her boyfriend right before turning around and started walking away from him. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists. She hoped Zinnia was alright.  _Three hours...I hope it'll be enough._

 

* * *

Zinnia gritted her teeth, her hands gripping the armrest of her wheelchair. She grunted and let out a cough.

Two weeks.

It was in her mind since she had lost her ability to walk.

Thanks to Ruby and Sapphire, two of Hoenn region's Pokedex holders, the world was safe from the meteorite as it might destroy all life. She owed them her life despite she wished she was the one who rode onto the Dragon Lord, Rayquaza and destroyed the meteorite.

It was true she wanted to do that because it was her duty as the Lorekeeper, but she had her other reasons why she wanted to do it. She closed her eyes as she looked deep into her memory to remember her main motivation to stop the meteorite in the first place.

But she knew she didn't need to think hard enough to remember it.

"Damn it." She uttered, frustration gripping into her tone. Her mouth slowly hung open, gasping for breath.  _Aster..._

She was doing it for Aster.

If she ever died from destroying that meteorite, then she could finally see Aster again. She could finally wrap her arms around her, which she yearned to do for a very long time.

Aster meant the world to her. She was her best friend, her family, and the sister she never had. Aster was very dear to her. Every memory of her often made Zinnia smile. It was all worth reminiscing for.

Zinnia felt tears forming in her eyes and closed it. But she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Aster is gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. She died nine years ago, and it still hurt her. She wished she could have told Aster how much she meant to her. Although she could feel Aster's spirit every time she was down or just needed her help, it wasn't the same.

Aster...she may be a few years older than her, but their age gap didn't stop her from caring. If she must risk her life for Aster's safety and happiness, then she would do it. She would never hesitate to risk her life for Aster despite how dire the situation could be. Her loyalty and dedication to Aster remained, its flame would just keep on burning into her soul infinitely.

"Zinnia..." Toma-Toma called, his eyes softened with sympathy. It looked like Zinnia was thinking about her again.

Zinnia opened her eyes, meeting Toma-Toma's. Her lips curved into a weak smile. "What is it?" She demanded, wondering why Toma-Toma came.

The Draconid caught his breath, gathering all the words he needed to say. "S-Sapphire is here. She's outside...t-talking to granny." He jerked his head to his left, gesturing the conqueror's location. "You need help in that wheelchair?"

Zinnia bit her lip, her hands pushing the wheels, approaching the young man. Everything she was doing up until now...was for Aster.

Aster had always lived up to her, influencing the choices that she would make. How could she ever forget such an amazing person like Aster anyway? It was true she needed...it  _was_  time for her to move on from her grief, but she found that a very difficult task to achieve. Maybe...she hoped Sapphire might help her with it even just through their talk for today.

"I'm fine. I can handle this." Zinnia gestured to Toma-Toma as she grabbed the wheels of the wheelchair.

"Pretty much, but let me help. You don't wanna keep her waiting now, do you?" Toma-Toma suggested, observing her troubles to move from one place to another with the wheelchair.

Zinnia could only remove her hands on the wheels, placing it on the armrest. Her eyes softened with sympathy. She could only nod her head slowly. He did have a point there.

"Yeah..." She gave in to Toma-Toma's suggestion as he helped her.

She was surprised despite causing Sapphire so much pain. They both fought and argued until she used her Salamence to defeat her. She noticed something when her Salamence attacked her using its claws.

Sapphire seemed to have...spaced out. It wasn't her intention to kill her. She just wanted to knock her off the rocket, and thank goodness Sapphire's Tropius managed to take the attack, saving her life in the process. She bit her lip. She knew she had to apologize to the conqueror for that.

"Hey, Zinnia!" Sapphire called as she approached the Lorekeeper. A grin curved into her lips.

Zinnia could only look at her with a nod, a small smile appearing on her lips. "You were earlier than expected. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Ehhh?" Sapphire flinched from her spot, coughing. Her eyes darted around Meteor Village. Just anywhere beside Zinnia. Just...anywhere. "I-I told him t-to...you know...p-pick me up in three hours." She muttered.

Zinnia could only giggle at the conqueror's reaction. She knew something was going on between the charmer and conqueror. And she noticed that the moment she saw them bickering like an old, married couple. In her eyes, it suited them.

She wasn't surprised when the news about the charmer and the conqueror being in a romantic relationship for who-knows-how-long started spreading around Hoenn. Ruby managed to be less annoying while Sapphire's insecurities faded whenever they were together. They did bring the best from one another despite the circumstances. And she was happy at that. "I was expecting he'll drop you off here."

"He did." Renza intervened, receiving surprised looks from Sapphire and Zinnia. He flinched and let out a cough. "I...uh...I'll leave you ladies alone." He said as he turned his heel to his left, leaving the young women alone.

Sapphire and Zinnia burst into a fit of giggles. They didn't even notice Renza was there. It was a shame to their abilities, but they didn't bother about it by one bit as their laughter slowly died down.

Zinnia took a deep breath. "Let's go to our favorite spot in the village." She placed her hands on the wheels, her eyes were locked on Sapphire's.

"Our? What do you mean by that?" Sapphire asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Mine and Aster's." Zinnia responded, her lips curving into a small smile. A Whismur jumped onto her lap, resting its head on Zinnia's belly. "Now come on." She said, wanting Sapphire to tag along.

"Just tell me the directions." Sapphire placed her hands on the handle, her lips curving into a grin. Zinnia just nodded, her hands were wrapped around the Whismur. The Whismur let out a yawn, adjusting to its left, and made itself comfortable in Zinnia's embrace. Another yawn escaped from its lips as it slowly fell into a deep slumber.

The crisp breeze howl into the air. The leaves and the grass swayed along with it, following the direction it would lead them to. Their entire walk was silent as faint cries of wild Pokemon were lingering in the atmosphere. Yet, it was a comfortable silence where both minds were drifting off somewhere else.

Both were anxious. Their hearts were thumping wildly in their chests while one's breath was caught into their throats, which gave them a hard time to breathe. Sapphire let out a silent cough and making it sound like a faint whisper. She stopped in her tracks once she felt Zinnia's pat on her right hand.

She stopped, snapping out from her trance. Her eyes widened in shock. The scenery. The view. The sunset. The ocean. It was all...

"Beautiful," Sapphire mumbled, sounding exactly like her boyfriend. She could have sworn they were somewhere in Meteor Village, but how come she had never noticed this place every time she, Ruby and Troppy flew past this place?

It was a vast open field. The trees were scattered to the sides, revealing a grand view of the sunset and the immense ocean. The sun's rays touched the ocean, reflecting and refracting its light on it. It almost looked like the stars had fallen into the sky and started setting into the ocean. It was a new and a refreshing sight.

"This is mine and Aster's favorite place." Zinnia started, her eyes met Sapphire's curious ones. "You should sit down if you want." She invited Sapphire to sit while she nodded.

The conqueror sat on the ground, crossing her legs. Her eyes were fixed on Zinnia and the Whismur in her arms.

"...you could say it is...well,  _was_  our favorite place...since...Aster, well..." Zinnia's eyes widened in shock. She looked at Sapphire. The conqueror's sapphire blue orbs were clouded with sympathy. The sunset's rays reflected with it. Its sight was extremely in peace where one's soul was contented with nature.

It was funny. Zinnia thought that Sapphire's eyes reminded her of Aster's. It wasn't the same shade of blue like Sapphire's, yet it was very similar. Coincidence could be a factor, but it wasn't always the case since both people were still an individual. It was a strange feeling to see a familiar sight that Sapphire may look like Aster but with major differences.

"If ya...don't want talk about it...we could talk about something else..." Sapphire started, squeezing her hand.

A moment of silence passed between them as the wind continued to howl. Their hairs swayed along with the cool breeze.

Zinnia bit her lip, gently nodding her head.

She thought she was strong enough to tell Sapphire, but it turned out she was not. Not yet anyway. It still wasn't the right time. But what else could she tell her? Aster was the main purpose why they had this talk in the first place. Sapphire needed to know the full reason why she saw Aster's spirit when she laid her eyes on Aster's Noivern.

"I thought..." She started, gathering all her strength to speak.

"Zinnia, it's alright." Sapphire squeezed their linked hands again, before letting go. Her concerned sapphire blue orbs were still focused on Zinnia. "There's always next time." She continued, which made Zinnia remember something.

Something that was so familiar that Aster had said to her.

" _There's always next time..."_ Aster said in Zinnia's memory. She swallowed hard. Thoughts recurred in her head. Memories lingered along with it. She sounded exactly like Aster.

" _Don't force your Bagon and yourself to learn that move instantly," Aster said, squeezing Zinnia's hands. Her lips curved into a smile. "You could always train tomorrow. There's always next time." She said, patting Zinnia in the head._

"Y-You're right." Zinnia uttered softly, biting her lip. The Whismur in her arms woke up from its nap and its concern eyes were fixed on Zinnia. It moved closer to its trainer, nuzzling its head on the Lorekeeper's belly.

Zinnia smiled at the Whismur and patted its head, appreciating its concern as she sighed. "I thought I was ready to tell you about it. It's been nine years and I should have…" She troubled to speak out.

"I know how you feel," Sapphire said as her eyes were fixed on the grassy soil. Grief was such a hard thing to conquer as it would take years to do so. She knew what it felt like to live with it. It may not be as worse as it was now, but she had been through it.

She was just a young girl back then. She could hardly recall any memorable events involving her mother. However, she could see it in his father's eyes every time they talked about her mother. It was tragic as she recalled how kind and gentle her mother was and how happy she was with them, which Zinnia understood the pain.

"I see..." Zinnia muttered. Her hands held onto a round object, making her eyes widen in shock. Her eyes darted at the Whismur she named after Aster.

Salamence's Poke Ball?

Why was she holding it?

She took the Poke Ball, her left hand gently gripping it. Her lips curved into a small smile.

Of course. How could she forget about it?

"Hey, kiddo..." Zinnia turned her head to Sapphire. The conqueror looked at the Lorekeeper. Her eyes lit up with curiosity. She could easily tell that Zinnia seemed scared yet thrilled. What made her felt that way?

"...there's someone else who would like to see you." Zinnia threw the Poke Ball in the air. A flash of light appeared, blinding the two trainers.

Sapphire shook her head and blinked her eyes, regaining her vision. Her mouth slowly hung open.

What came out from the Poke Ball was a dragon Pokemon with a light blue skin and a pair of red wings. There was no need to investigate further. She was certain it was the very same Pokemon that scarred her and Ruby in their childhood. It was the very Pokemon that changed their lives.

"Salamence wanted to meet you. He came in peace." Zinnia held onto Sapphire's left hand, gently squeezing it. "I noticed how scared you were when he attacked you. I didn't know why, and...I would like to know so I can help. I can't understand a Pokemon's language, except A-Aster...my Whismur...I...I-I would like to help, Sapphire. Please, give me that chance."

Sapphire bit her lip, her heart continued to thump anxiously.

Ruby managed to tell her everything when they were separated during the meteorite incident, and he mentioned that Zinnia's Salamence was the same that attacked them nine years ago. Was she mad at Zinnia? Honestly, she was torn. She knew Zinnia was only doing what she thought was right.

She understood what it felt like while at the same time, she was mad that her Salamence had hurt Ruby. He didn't deserve it at all. She wished she was strong enough to protect herself back then. She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

The least she could do was to not dwell on the past. It already happened. There was nothing she could do about it. She needed to keep on moving forward to enjoy life. She shouldn't let these things bring her down. It would worry Zinnia, her father...It would worry Ruby. She didn't want that.

"Ruby..." Sapphire said, her tone was igniting with passion from mentioning his name.

Zinnia furrowed her eyebrows when she said it. She didn't know why Ruby was brought into this. How often did Sapphire think about Ruby anyway? That could be the case or else...

Her eyes widened in shock as her heart thumped wildly, almost beating out from her chest. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She knew Ruby was the boy who attacked her Salamence and freed Rayquaza nine years ago but was there really someone else besides the boy...?

She really hoped not.

"...he had a scar on his forehead for protecting me when Salamence attacked us nine years ago..." Sapphire continued as the Lorekeeper swallowed hard, finding a hard time to breathe.

It couldn't be.

_No._

She thought it was just Ruby...

"I guess you could say that the thought of it scares us." Her lips curved into a smile.

Salamence tilted its head to its side, confusion struck on its face. He remembered her when she was a young lass. She was a cute girl, especially in that pink, Lolita dress. Meeting her again after nine years was a refreshing sight. She had grown into a fine, young woman. Although he felt bad for scaring her which wasn't his intention in the first place, after all.

"I remembered losing to one in the Battle Frontier years ago." A soft chuckle escaped from her lips, making Zinnia look at her.

Confusion struck in Zinnia's face. Wait...what was with her laughter? What was so funny about it? She lost a battle, right? Why was she happy about it?

"I felt like every bit of me was drained from that battle, and it does that every time I see one..." Sapphire fondly remembered the events in the Battle Frontier before Archie tried to drown it with his fake Kyogre. Sapphire's words didn't go well with Zinnia, however.

Zinnia felt her heart being torn into pieces. Piece by piece, it fell on the floor as it drained every bit of energy she had left. What have she done? She didn't intend this to happen. She only wanted to let Rayquaza escape from Devon's hands and not hurt two, innocent children.

"But when we fought...when I faced it again..." The conqueror stood up from her seat, gathering all her strength to approach the dragon Pokemon.

Salamence just stood there, his eyes widened in shock. Was she...approaching him? He blinked his eyes registering what just happened. His lips curved into a smile. She was! She didn't seem scared as well. Whatever just happened, he was happy that she wasn't afraid anymore.

"...I wasn't scared that much." Sapphire came close to the Salamence, who was confused by her actions.

The Lorekeeper took a deep breath. Surprise struck into her eyes. How? How did she manage to conquer her fear?

"...well...only a little." She confessed as Zinnia just nodded, watching the conqueror approach the dragon Pokemon. Sapphire stopped on her tracks, her right hand reaching for Salamence.

Salamence got what the conqueror meant.

It let out a soft roar and approached the young woman slowly. It bowed its head, letting her pet him. A small smile appeared on Sapphire's lips. Her hand reached for the Salamence's head, touching it. It gently moved around its head, petting it.

"I spaced out back then because...I remembered how he moved his claws and..." Sapphire said as a train of memories bumped into her head. They were all jotted down. Feelings recurred. Emotions lingered as to how the event played out.

She remembered how those very claws dug into Ruby's head, making it bleed. But the pain didn't bother him. He chose to shrug it off and help her instead. She always admired that quality from him. Ruby was her inspiration to strive to be a better person. It was the reason why she was passionate when it came to helping people.

"...I understand, kiddo." Zinnia approached the two, her right hand holding Sapphire's left hand. She gave it a soft squeeze. Guilt lit up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I...we're sorry that we scarred you and Ruby. I didn't know you were there when Salamence..."

She felt guilty for the whole incident. It was her fault to inflict damages into their childhood. She stopped once she felt the conqueror gently squeezing her hand.

Her mouth slowly hung open. She didn't understand her actions. Why was Sapphire smiling? She had hurt her. She had scarred her. Sapphire should be mad at her.

"I forgive you, Zinnia." Sapphire said, compassion ignited in her tone. Her eyes lit up with forgiveness.

Sapphire's words were the words Zinnia never expected to hear.

"I know you're just doing what you think is right, and really, it all happened in the past. We shouldn't dwell on it. Let's just let go, and keep moving forward. I understand why you did that. There's no need to push yourself too hard. I know you didn't see it coming." Sapphire continued.

Zinnia held her breath.

Those words were very similar to Aster's. It was warm, pure...and optimistic. She had never felt such words struck her heart for years, and it felt great. Sapphire was very similar to Aster when it came to understanding people. How lucky her friends were to have a friend like Sapphire.

Salamence let out another roar, gently and playfully bumping its head. Sapphire smiled and continued petting the dragon Pokemon as it let out a happy roar. It turned to its side, crouching down. It shook its head, telling the conqueror to hop on its back.

"Ehhh?" Sapphire turned to Zinnia, asking the Lorekeeper what the Salamence meant.

"Did it really want me to...?" Sapphire wondered to which Zinnia respond with a nod, her left hand was petting the Whismur on her lap.

"Aster and I were the only ones who can ride Salamence, and it seems like he wants you to ride on him as well." Zinnia explained. Sapphire turned around to look at Salamence.

"B-But..." Sapphire tried, but Salamence let out another roar, happiness lit up in its eyes.

"He trusts you. That's why he wanted you to get on its back."

Sapphire was still confused at Salamence's actions. "But how about you?" She asked Zinnia, but she shook her head.

"It's okay. I'll just stay here. We can continue our talk once your flight is done." Zinnia said, smiling widely.

Sapphire just nodded and get on the Salamence. She wrapped her arms around the dragon Pokemon. "Ya can go as fast as ya want, okay, Salamence?" She said, putting her faith in the Salamence.

Zinnia let out a soft chuckle as she watched Salamence took off into the skies with Sapphire on its back. Her eyes softened with compassion, happiness, and satisfaction. Sapphire truly was something.

She was unique, one of a kind. Different from all the rest she knew. She was a rare kind of person that she needed to heal her grieving heart and her shattered soul. Zinnia knew that Aster would admire Sapphire for her compassion and bravery. She and Aster were not so different.

"Aster...she'd grown so much. She's strong and has a good heart. I know you're happy like I am now." Zinnia said as the Whismur looked at its trainer. Its eyes piqued with curiosity but had no idea what her trainer meant. She seemed happy and it was enough to put a smile on her face.

"Salamence…" Sapphire called, one hand holding onto the dragon Pokemon's neck while the other reached for her hair. She untied her ponytail and removed her headband, placing it in her fanny pack. Her lips curving into a smile. She trusted Zinnia and her Pokemon enough. They could do this. "...move circularly..." She ordered.

Although Sapphire wasn't its trainer, Salamence didn't hesitate and followed her instructions. He had a feeling she wanted to try something different in this flight, and he knew she was strong and daring enough to do this stunt. Taking a deep breath, it moved around the air circularly at a constant pace.

Sapphire bit her lip. It was now or never. She took a deep breath, gently removing her left arm around the dragon Pokemon. The conqueror fell from the dragon Pokemon's grasp. The strong wind touched her face, letting her hair vigorously sway in different directions. Her fists balled and placed it on her sides.

She was falling like a canon, hitting a certain target. Salamence increased its pace to catch Sapphire from her fall. Not a moment later, Sapphire threw her hands and touched the dragon Pokemon's back. She stood with her hands before letting her body gently fall onto the Salamence's back.

She heard the dragon Pokemon roar. It was its victory roar. She chuckled, petting it and wrapped her arms around Salamence.

"Now...can ya do it again for me? But first...let's go lower until we're a few feet away from the ocean water." Sapphire gave a suggestion to the dragon Pokemon which Salamence flashed a grin. Its fangs shone with passion. It flew downwards, decreasing its pace, and positioned itself horizontally.

Sapphire removed one arm around Salamence, reaching for the ocean water. Wild Wingulls flinched from their spots once they saw the conqueror and the dragon Pokemon. Her hands trailed at the ocean water, tapping it, then removed her hands when Salamence increased its pace and flew upwards.

She screamed which was scream that she hadn't done for a long time. It felt like she was free. It felt like the sky was hers and Salamence's to explore. It felt like...she could fly. She took a deep breath, screaming along with Salamence. Their flight continued around Meteor Village.

She saw Zinnia's smile from a distance as she smiled back, waving a hand at the Lorekeeper. With another arm removed from the dragon Pokemon, she hopped off from it and grabbed a vine, swinging her way to the Lorekeeper.

She landed on the ground with her hands touching the moist grass. She tumbled once, flying in the air for a few seconds, and landed on the ground with her feet. Her mouth slowly hung open as she gasped for breath. The smile on her lips didn't fade.

"That was..." She caught her breath, panting.

Zinnia just approached the conqueror with a towel and a bottle of water in her hand. It was a good thing she had brought one.

"...amazin'." Sapphire said as laughter escaped from their mouths, mixing it along with the cool breeze. That was fun indeed for Sapphire to which Zinnia admired, but how did Sapphire managed to achieve that?

"For how long you wanted to do that?" Zinnia asked, wondering why Sapphire was able to do that.

"A long time. Been practicin' it with my Tropius and it was worth it." Sapphire said, still gasping for breath, and dried herself with a face towel.

"It sure is, kiddo." Zinnia muttered, compassion lit up in her eyes. "It sure is." She wasn't that anxious about that stunt. She knew Sapphire was capable enough to do that. She did manage to gain the Dragon Lord's trust and mega evolve it. Sapphire also saved the world, and those were more than enough to determine Sapphire's greatness.

 

* * *

Three hours went fast. It felt like time was toying with them. Sapphire rode on Salamence for ten minutes, which felt longer than expected. But once she and Zinnia continued their talk, time ran faster than light.

Tears and laughter were exchanged throughout their talk. Sapphire managed to know who exactly Aster was, and her significance to Zinnia. There were so many things that Zinnia wanted to tell Sapphire, but she wasn't ready yet. Sapphire understood the Lorekeeper and promised her they would meet next time despite her busy schedule.

Sapphire ended up petting Salamence once again, but this time, the dragon Pokemon requested for a hug to which she gladly gave. Her fear for this vicious Pokemon no longer existed, not a mere percent of fear was present in the depths of her soul. She had finally conquered her fear from Salamence despite scarring her and Ruby for so long.

"Awww," Sapphire cooed, removing her arms from Salamence. Her right hand returned on its head, gently patting it. "It's okay, I'll see ya again soon." She promised.

Salamence let out another roar, gently nodding its head. Right. He would see her again soon, and he couldn't wait for it.

"Sapphire?"

Sapphire's eyes widened in shock. She turned around and her eyes met her boyfriend's. Fear and anxiety lit up into his ruby red orbs.

"How did you find this place?" Zinnia asked, scanning the charmer from head to toe. He seemed shocked and confused. But really, how did he get here?

Ruby stood up straight, placing his hand on Kiruru's shoulder. Kiruru dropped his arms, replacing his battle stance by standing straight. "A guy named Renza took me here. Why?"

"Oh," Zinnia arched an eyebrow. That Renza. He was always...sneaky. She really needed to talk to him. "...okay, just get out of here. This is mine, Aster's and Sapphire's place."

Ruby understood what she meant by that. "Y-Yeah." He approached Sapphire, holding her hands. He took a deep breath as he scanned her. "Are you alright?" He asked, worried if she was alright. Although he knew no harm seemed to be on her, he just wanted to be certain.

"I'm fine. It's okay..." Sapphire reassured, gently squeezing his hands. "...really, it's fine. I'm no longer scared anymore, don't worry."

Ruby let out a sigh of relief. His heartbeat slowly returning to its normal pace. He was glad she was alright. It was not that he didn't trust Zinnia, well...he partially trusted her, but he wasn't comfortable whenever there was a Salamence around Sapphire.

He knew she was still traumatized from it until now. Thank Arceus she conquered her trauma without hurting herself. Sapphire just kept on proving that she was  _the_  conqueror of the Pokedex holders. Despite the time she could consume, she would always conquer a certain task successfully.

"I'm glad you're alright. Let's go then." Ruby offered his hand as they were about to leave, but Sapphire wasn't finished yet.

"Hold on..." Sapphire removed her grasp on his. She took a deep breath as Ruby just stood there, watching his girlfriend approach Zinnia. A smile appeared on his lips as he watched her crouched on the Lorekeeper's level and wrapped her arms around her for a warm embrace.

"Thank you for taking your time to talk to me." Sapphire mumbled as Zinnia wrapped her arms around the conqueror. Tears welled up in the Lorekeeper's eyes. She should be thanking the conqueror for forgiving her. She had caused her so much pain, and yet, she had forgiven her in the end. It was a selfless and an admirable act.

"Now..." Zinnia removed her arms around Sapphire, patting her shoulders. "...you best be off. I'm sure you owe your boyfriend some hugs. He seemed jealous." She said, teasing them.

Ruby could only roll his eyes from the Lorekeeper as heat crept onto his cheeks. He hated to admit it, but Zinnia was right. A hug from Sapphire was always something to look forward to, and he couldn't wait to have one once they went home to their secret base.

Sapphire let out a cough, hiding her blushing cheeks. This was the second time of the day Zinnia had teased them. She hoped she wouldn't do this often or it wouldn't be the end of the teasing. They were a couple now and it meant there should be no more denials this time as Ruby is now committed to Sapphire.

"I-I'll see ya real soon, Zinnia." Sapphire said and approached Ruby.

Zinnia nodded as she waved goodbye to her.

"See you, kiddo, and take care on your way home." Zinnia said as they both left the area. She took a deep breath, watching as the conqueror and the charmer hopped onto the Tropius. She threw her head, fixing her gaze into the skies. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze touch her skin.

She couldn't wait to tell more about Aster to the conqueror. They were slightly similar. She felt a part of Aster's spirit igniting onto Sapphire. It was like a will of fire passed down from people. A flame that would ignite for all eternity. A flame that would not be gone and forgotten.

She took a deep breath. She was happy that Sapphire's forgiveness brought peace to her soul. Her heart could finally be free from this guilt. It did feel great to finally forgive herself.

"I can't wait for that next time, Sapphire. Have a safe flight." Zinnia said, resting and placing the future in their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sapphire's first flight with Salamence was inspired from Big Hero 6. You know, that part where Hiro and Baymax made their first flight around the city? Yeah, that. :' )
> 
> I hope it went well. It's fun to be back writing non-romantic fics, hehe. It's been a while. Lost Fragments C10 will be updated later. :)


End file.
